


Acting

by amuk



Series: Spotlight [6]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a stage and we are all actors on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Date/Theme: September 11: Bend Over, Here It Comes Again

They are actors, trained especially to change.  This is where their talent lies, where their hard work pays off, and they reveal in it.  
  
They don't show it because that is also a part of their training. Until the part is successfully completed, the mask stays on and the feelings locked up.  
  
They can easily slip into one identity after another, from a young man, to a heartbroken widow to a hardened general.  Names mean nothing, for Akito could be a young school girl or a elderly grandmother. Yoshimori could be a brazen young man or a successful father.   
  
What does matter, though, is the script. The script tells them that the clothes should be worn proactively or timidly. It tells them that the lady hates bananas and cars, or that the man is a flirt. It defines who they are next, who they will be for the hoursdays _months_ it takes for their scene to be finished.   
  
Actors are successful because they can connect and become their character, they can define and shape their personality.   
  
However, sometimes this effects their real lives too.  
  
Breaking up? Tears can come forth easily like it is for  _Momoji._    
  
Shatter a window? Bring _Sakura's_ sad, guilty face and all is well.  
  
Recieve a terrible gift? Laugh and smile like _Tsukiko_ did.  
  
Their real lives and their paper ones sometimes blurr and mix together, so deeply that it is hard to tell which is the lie and which is reality.  
  
Sometimes it is too hard to break the two apart and tell the difference.  
  
It's in their job.  
  
Actors are most successful when they can adapt with a role and turn into someone else.   
  
They are most prized if when the spotlight is off, they can turn back into themselves.  
 


End file.
